you can't love me
by spaceunicornsarereal
Summary: Isaac has to stay home for one game, just the once and Anna gets herself attacked. but really did she have to jink it?


**a/n** **this was not the trip where they were stuck in the hotel of horrors. Warnings; insecure oc**

"I'm fine Isaac I swear you worry too much I'm just going to support Scott and Stiles nothing to happen." Anna winced as soon as she said it. Even she knew that was a stupid thing to say.  
"Great Anna "his voice was laced in panic now "since you said that there's probably going to be like a witch eater there their defiantly will be" they were going to an away game and Derek needed Isaac needed for patrols for the latest big bad so he had to stay.

"there's no such thing as witch eaters Isaac " which was true she should know since before her mother's death she had taught her every creature there was especially things that could be a threat. Now there were witch hunters but she didn't know why that it would help the conversation any although she thought as she made a mental note probably something she should mention later. "Look I'm going to be fine I'll be home tomorrow"

He let out a long breathe "I know." He said and she was proud to say she could hear the relief in it. "Call me when you get there," she froze when he said that and her heart stopped. Scott looked over at her with concern from his seat.

"yeah course" and without thinking she said the words that would change everything "love you" the line went dead silent and she wasn't breathing and her heart was racing and she felt Stiles hand on her shoulder calling her name. She shot back to reality taking a deep breath. Oops.

When they finally arrived at the away game it was all she could to do to let out a few claps when Scott scored a goal she couldn't even really concentrate on the game really just cheering when Allison did. And when half time rolled around her mind wasn't any closer to being cleared. She took a deep breath and whispered to Lydia she was going to take a walk.

She wasn't that far away she could still see the bleachers and the lights clearly but it was much quieter and she was left alone to her thoughts on Isaac. She couldn't believe she had done that. Because despite popular belief they weren't together just best friends. That however didn't mean she didn't harbor an all consuming love for him but she knew he didn't feel the same way, because really Isaac Lahey loving her? An impossible idea.

These were the thoughts that were running through her head that she didn't hear when a trig snapped and she wasn't able to get out a word of spells written before an arm covered her mouth and an arm went around her race pulling her back roughly and her survival instincts and lessons from Allison kicked in. she kicked him in his jewels and her attacker let out a pained groan his grip loosing she rammed her elbow back into his chest that sending him back and she saw Allison yelling for the rest of the pack as she went running towards her and opened her mouth to recite spells when something kicked her ankle spewing a cry of pain from her as she crashed to the grown she was hurryingly reciting the begging to a trank spell when a sharp kick to her throat sent her spiraling into the darkness.

Waking up she felt her head pound and she only wondered for a moment if Stiles had finally convinced her to go get wasted before she remembered the attack. Her breath hitch her eyes shot open her body following and her mouth opening up to scream an armed grabbed hers and she flailed away her eyes shooting over but not seeing because all the sudden she was falling she hit the floor with a thunk and she was still screaming she couldn't stop screaming even to do a spell because maybe someone could come and find her before the hunters did what they did to all of her kind and gutted her. She was still screaming when she felt arms envelop her and lift her bringing her into a strong embrace, but it wasn't cold and cruel as her mother had told her in her bed time stories it was and welcoming and she didn't want to leave it she was still screaming though still thrashing still not remembering any of the latten that had been drilled into her head for years. She heard a voice offering her gentle reassurance as she thrashed she froze when she heard it because she knew its owner. Isaac.

She took in her surroundings. They were on her bed with the butterfly duvet and her room with her black walls that she had done when they had moved to Beacon Hills a year ago and they had moved in a day after her mother's funeral. She had been meaning to paint them for a while now. And she was with Isaac and with him she knew that she would never find any harm. They stayed like that for a minute until she finally looked up to meet blue eyes "what happened" her voice was rough and croaky and it hurt much too talk she wouldn't tell Isaac though because she knew he would instantly take the pain and she didn't want to be any more of a bother than she instinctively knew she already had been.

But being Isaac at the question he let out a growl and at the wince she had tried to hide he reached to take her pain away. He talked while he did it his voice dipped in annoyance "you said there were no witch eaters you never said anything about hunters" and that was really all the explanation she needed.

They remained like that her breathing returning to normal and getting more and more aware she was sitting in Isaac's lap encircled by his arms and every minute she could feel the blanket of awkwardness engulf them as his hold body tense and she wondered if this would be how it was from now on. And she couldn't let it be like that he was her best friend and she needed him so she pushed her feelings to the side and opened "I didn't mean to say it." He tensed even more than he was and she buried her face in his neck knowing she couldn't say it while looking at him " I won't take it back but I wished I hadn't said it and I know you don't feel the same way but I –"

"Don't do that" his voice was drowned in emotion and she wanted to see so bad but she couldn't move "don't tell me how I feel"

She shook her head rapidly as tears leaked out of her eyes and she gripped his shirt because she couldn't let go because she was scared the moment she did he would leave forever. "You don't you-"she took a breathe "you can't love me." She said it like it was an ultimate law because he couldn't.

He lifted her chin with her fingers and waited till her eyes met his "I can't love you" he said it with furry in his eyes "I can't love the way you are always there after a nightmare, how your always diligent to how small of a space we are in, how you always stick your tongue out when your deep into the zone, how your always there whenever anybody needs you, I can't love you." The fury faded and what replaced was something that had always been their but she wasn't able to identify until now. "I'm sorry but I can't not love you because I do more than I ever thought possible" and then his lips were on hers and she knew everything was going to be alright.


End file.
